


The Meeting

by itsaboutvale



Series: Targaryen Restoration [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jonerys Charity Auction, Jonerys Unites, Jonerys Week, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutvale/pseuds/itsaboutvale
Summary: After the meeting with the Lords, Daenerys and Jon reevaluate their future, alliances, and their relationship.Written for the Jonerys Charity Auction





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely @ktwrties , who was kind enough to place a bid for the Jonerys Unites charity initiative over at @jonerys-unites → (It’s not to late to donate!) ←
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> (this is not my first language, I'm sorry if threre's any grammar mistake :D)

The Meeting.

 

 

It was not what Daenerys expected. Yes, she knew the northerner lords were going to be a difficult people to deal with, but she thought that after listened what Jon has to say about the army of the dead and the white walkers, they will put their hostilities apart and join together to fight them. At this point, she didn´t care too much if they trusted her or will bend the knee; all her experience with the white walkers and Viseryon´s death had changed her. Not her purpose, neither her claim, but she knew things needed to change if they wanted to survive. It was not the time for that.

 

Still, as she closed her eyes in an attempt to shut the noise from the hall, she found herself wondering how things could be different.

 

“That´s enough!” a loud voice sounded beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Jon raised from his seat. His hands were on a fist over the table, and she saw his jaw tensed. The silence filled the place, but not the angry faces; the lords made his minds clear: they will not fight amongst a Targaryen.

 

“I think you don´t understand the gravity of this situation. The threat is real, the army of the dead are reals, the night king is real, we will no longer be safe if we don´t join together to fight them… this…”

 

She had enough of that. She was tired of listening and not doing something; so then, she raised from her seat, with her face high and looking at the lords before her she said

 

“I did not come here to destroy, much less to conquer the North. I´m here to save it from what´s out there. I don´t know how many of you have seen the real treat, but I can assure you, I did. And I pay a high price for it. I will not let them take anything or anyone else from me or this country, and for that, we all need to work together; but if that it’s not the case, then you are free to do your own will, as I said, I did not come to conquer; what we need, my lords, is an alliance to defeat our enemies, in the North and the South. We can only do that if we are and fight together.”

 

Without more, she sat in her chair and rested her hands over her lap. She knew it was best to keep quiet in front of them, at let Jon deal and tried to change their minds, but she couldn’t stand a more like this. She needed to speak her mind if she hopes for an alliance with these men, she needed to listen, and be seen for what she was.

 

“It’s been a long day, my lords. I think we all need to rest and gather another meeting tomorrow” Sansa’s voice sounded calm as she raised from her seat. She could still hear the whispers as all the lords leave the hall, so she closed her eyes and reclined in the back of the chair. A slight bruise of fingers at her side made her turned around. Jon’s eyes were over hers, she knew he wouldn’t make any movement to her, there were still a few people around for such a thing; but there was nothing she wished more, that be in his arms, and hide her face on his neck, feeling him. Just as she did a few nights ago in that boat.

 

Missandei touched her shoulder and she nodded rising from her seat. Jon stood at her side, but she smiled apologetically at him.

 

“I think that´s all for today, maybe the lords will think about it”

 

“I know they will,” he said. “we’re stubborn, but when we see the right thing to do, we compromised with it” for some reason, she felt her cheeks flush at that. Jon let out a small smile but was only visible to her. She tightened her lips as an attempt to hide hers and looked around to see who was still there. Too many people for her like.

 

“Believe me, I know how stubborn you northerners can be” she replied, this time, making him blush. Jon’s sisters were now behind him, so she thought it was best to leave. The had many things to talk about, and she didn’t want to be a distraction right now. “your sisters are waiting, my lord. If you excuse me, I’ll be in my chambers.” She bowed her face, but before turning around Jon stopped her.

 

“are you alright?” he asked concern. She smiled and nodded.

 

“I must be” was all she said as she turned around and leave the hall. Jon sighed and lowered his gaze to his boots, as his fingers pressed over his nose. Things couldn’t be more complicated with the reunion. He knew it was going to be a difficult meeting, but never as hostility at it was,

 

“A Targaryen whore in our lands”

 

“we didn’t choose you as our King to give up the North to a white bitch and her army of savages”

 

Remember all the things they’d said, only made his anger increase. It took all his self-control to not punch one of them on the face. His self-control and Dany’s hand on his knee. He couldn’t tolerate anyone talking to her like that, but he knew he must keep appearance. For now.

 

“well, that was better than I expected” he heard Sansa said behind him.

 

“’better than you expected?” he said without believing her words. “They insulted her in front of us, call her… such… if I could just…” he closed his eyes as he exhaled, trying to calm down.

 

“but you can’t,” Sansa said. She approached him and put a hand over his shoulder. “you know better than me, you couldn’t do anything, you said your mind, and now they need to think about it” she sighed and sat on the chair Daenerys had used. “I meant what I said, that was better than I expected. I never thought you could bring her there without some kind of revolt. And for that I'm relieved.”

 

Jon nodded reluctantly; she was right, just the fact of her being at the castle was something good. But still, things were from bad to worst. He was beginning to miss the time on the ship. Just the two of them. Away from the real world, that the must face.

 

“could you please stop doing that?” he heard Sansa’s irritating voice, and he frowned without understanding.

 

“what?”

 

“you know what. I’m not stupid Jon. I’ve seen the way you look at her” she pointed with a tense tone.

 

“we’re just allies”

 

“as much as you like to think that, it doesn’t change the fact that she wants the North. Jon,” she took his hands on hers and made him look at her, “she’s not our friend, much less our ally from now on, she wants the North, and as much as we need her help, we can’t give it just like that”

 

“she’s here to help, Sansa”

 

“I know, but we can’t forget what’s behind that” she sighed and closed her eyes, “look, I know we need her, she’s our only chance, but Jon, after that… we must think in our people, what’s best for all of them”

 

“and just like that you know she’s not the best for them?” he asked raising an eyebrow. Sansa exhaled, and moved her head.

 

“I know nothing right now”

 

“then don’t judge her without really know her” he knew to say those kinds of things were not the best right now, but he couldn’t help it. Right now, his only priority was defeating the night kind, and for that, he needed everyone on the same side.

 

“and now why are you brooding?” Arya’s voice took him out of his mind, and he smiled at her, shaking his head and sighing

 

“just wondering how I came into this position… me, a bastard, now a King whose realm is divided.”

 

“look, I don’t know many things about this night king and his army, but something I’m certain, it’s that we need these dragons and her army. After that, we’ll figure out what’s next, and if things got complicate… I’ll know how to deal with it.”

 

“so, you agree with Sansa, then?”

 

“I’m not in any one part, I need information first.”

 

He was going to ask what does she meant by that, but his sister turned around and walked towards the door. Sighing, he realized she was not the same little sister he’d left behind, and despite having a small conversation when he returned, they had so much more to talk about; he walked to his war chambers so he could plan the next strategy. They were running out of time, and he needed to find out a way to win this.

 

Upon entering, he saw the door open and a figure reclined over the war table. He couldn´t hide his side smile as he looked at her; closing the door with the lock, he walked to her and caressed her back softly.

 

“I thought you’d said you’ll be in your chambers,” he said. Dany smiled and raised her face to him.

 

“I did. Loud and clear” she teased. Jon smirked and his fingers traced the curve of her face. Her eyes lowered to his chest, but he didn’t miss the sadness in them. Taking her face on his hands, he pulled her closer to him.

 

“come here”

 

They stood like this for a few minutes, just feeling the comfort of being in each other’s arms. That was all he needed to feel calm and complete again. Nothing else.

 

“you can tell me how you feel” he whispered. Dany sighed and tightened her arms to him.

 

“I knew it was going to be a difficult task… my family’s reputation in the North is something that will always haunt me… but…” she sighed and raised her face to meet his gaze. “I wish it wasn’t like that”

 

Jon nodded and caressed her cheek, he knew the lords were going to be mad with his decision of bringing her to Winterfell, but there was no time for that, they needed to understand what was the best for them, and that was her.

 

“they´ll come to see you for what you are” he whispered with a half-smile. Those were the same words he’d told her moons ago, and he meant it. “you are not your father, nor your brothers. You have a gentle heart and they’ll see that”

 

“I doubt that,” she said walking towards the window. The snow was falling thick and white over the yard, and the cold filled the place making her shiver. “even if they accept, they’ll never trust me completely. I know it, and so do you”

 

“what I know, if that you’re very much capable of doing extraordinary things” at her soft smile, he walked at her side until they were both facing the snow falling.

 

“what are we going to do?” she said looking at her intertwined fingers.

 

“we’ll gather a new meeting tomorrow and…”

 

“not that,” she said looking at him with soft blue eyes. Her face was now relaxed, but he could still see something else on them, sadness, hope, and something he was too beginning to feel but was too afraid to saying out loud.

 

“Ohh” was all he said, making her laugh and walk towards the table.

 

“I know they will not accept it, and even if they trust me enough to be their ally, I don’t think they’ll accept me as your…” she stopped talking and lowered her eyes, trying to avoid his gaze. They didn’t speak about it in the past, the situation of their relationship was something that wasn’t a real matter for anyone that wasn’t them, but still, there was something more than passion and lust. She knew it, and he did too; but saying it out loud felt surreal, at some part of her was frighten. “I’ll understand if you want to keep it hide, or if you had other plans or compromise with…” she was turning to him, but then he cursed himself and took her arms to face him.

 

“don’t ever say anything like that anymore. I will not hide you from anyone, nor I intend to be with someone else.” Her eyes were now wide, and he smiled caressing her face. “I only want to be with you” he whispered.

 

She felt an intense needed to cry. But she resisted it, trying to control her emotions, but it was a difficult task hearing what he just said. “what about the lord’s opinions?” she asked instead.

 

“I’d never thought you’ll care much about others opinions” he teased, making her smile a bit.

 

“I don’t” she whispered. “but that’s me. I don’t have anyone else to be responsible for, but you need to think in your family, and… your future, Jon.” She sighed and pulled away from his arms. “you don’t have a future with me”

 

“I don’t care about it, and you know it,” he said convinced and serious.

 

She raised an eyebrow and let out a surprised gasp when he took her mouth on his. Soon, her arms were around his neck, and her body pressed to him; his hands cupped her waist, as his mouth savored her softness. He’ll never get tired of those plump and sweet lips, kissing her was something else, something that made him forget about everything and only focus on them.

 

His arousal was beginning to show, so he reluctantly pulls her apart, until their foreheads meet, with their breaths heavy.

 

“what was that for?” she asked with a smirk. Jon laughed and traced with his thumbs the curves of her hips.

 

“to remind you what I did care for. Just you, Dany,” he smiled and traced her lips with his thumbs. “and I couldn’t resist anymore,” he said. It was difficult to find a moment alone with her since they’d left the boat, but he made sure to use the few times alone as best as he could.

 

“not complaining at all” was all she said, kissing him again. This time, she didn’t hesitate to pull him closer, she could feel his arousal at her belly, and she smiled at that. Taking her by the hips, he lifted her up to the war table. She moved a few papers that were over it, and some of them fell over the floor, but she didn’t care, her mind was focused on the feeling of Jon’s lips everywhere.

 

As he came closer to her neck, she could help the ticklish. Jon smiled and bit it playfully, “if we weren’t in this chamber…” his words were cut by the groan that left his mouth at the feeling of her hips moving against his member. His trousers marked with his arousal, and it was only growing hard as she moved more insistently on him.

 

“Dany…” he warned her.

 

“what?” she asked softly as her lips found his neck, and traced it with her mouth. “you started” she whispered at his ear.

 

“only to comfort you,” he said smirking. She smiled at him and took his mouth once more.

 

“I know some ways to do it” her hands began to explore his body, keeping him closer to her.

 

“fuck…” he whispered giving up to the hesitation and leading her to the table. It was too cold to take their clothes apart, and it wasn’t the place either, so he began to caress her thigh and moving her trousers away as he touched her skin.

 

Dany’s nails were now pressing against his cloak, and she arched her body to him as she felt his fingers tracing her wetness. Jon’s mouth taking advantage to her neck, and his other hand began to open her front dress. Soon, her breast was exposed to the chill air, her nipples hard and pinky, waiting for his lips and tongue over them. He didn’t waste time and began to devoured, making her gasp.

 

“wait…” she said breathlessly.

 

Jon immediately raised his face away from her, with a concern expression as he asked: “did I hurt you?”

 

She moved her face and caressed his cheek lovingly. “no, of course not. It just… that they felt sensitive…” her cheeks were flushed and her breath heavy. Jon smiled and nodded, leaving a soft kiss over each breast and then lowering to her stomach.

 

“Jon…” she knew what he intended, but she needed him now inside her. Her fingers were on his curls, and she brings it closer to her face. “I need you… now.” Faster, her fingers unlaced his trousers and took his manhood, stroking a few times until he let out a breathless plea.

 

He positioned himself on her entrance, and in one hard movement, penetrated her, making her body arched and a loud moan filled the room. He silenced her with his mouth, as his hips began to move harder. One of his arms were under her knee, bringing it closer to her chest, for a better position.

 

Dany’s hips moved with his, insistent and wanting everything from him. Her neck arched as she bitted her bottom lip to shut her moans; Jon hid his face on her neck, the sweat on his forehead as he moved faster.

 

“yes…” she whispered with a low moan. “faster, Jon.” She begged. “faster… yes, here, right here” she cried when his cock touched that special part.

 

“Dany…” he said moving faster. “fuck…” a curse left his mouth as she tightened her wall against his cock. “gods, love…” he said kissing her hard. He was close, so he brought his thumb against her clit and circlet it.

 

“Jon!” she cried arching her body, with her eyes closed and her fingers squeezing his arms. He felt her body shudder, and soon, he was following the waves of pleasure too. His seed filling her with his last strokes, and his face hid in her neck, as he tried to fill his lungs with some air.

 

“gods, I love you,” he said without thinking. He realized what he just said as he felt her body tensed under him. It was the first time those words left the safety of his mind. He indeed loved her, but he never said it out loud before.

 

Daenerys took his face on her hands and brought it closer to her, kissing him hard as her eyes filled with tears. “I love you too” she whispered.

 

He didn’t know what to say. The shock on his face made her left a soft and sweet laugh, who was a melody for his ears.

 

“you say it first” she joked, making him smiled and moving her thumbs over her face.

 

“and I meant every part of it.” He finally said, smiling lovely at her. “I was so afraid that you wouldn’t…”

 

“Shhh,” she said covering his mouth with her palms. “I’ve been saying those words in my mind for so long” she confessed, laughing then, at the big smile that was on his lips.

 

“then anything else matters” he decided. “I don’t care if they accept it or not. They’ll come to see the truth and everything will be alright, and if they don’t, then fuck…”

 

She silenced him with a kiss. It was all she could do or said at that moment; she never thought that something like that could happen to her, much less feel all she was feeling with Jon. It was surreal, and even if a part of her mind told her it wasn’t right to be so reckless, she didn’t listen, only felt. Felt everything she decided to put away for some many years, she decided to let that frivolous and cold Queen away, and be Daenerys. A woman grew and flowered that wished to feel, even if it was for a moment; love and care for a man who was her equal, who saw her real self, a man who loved her and respected her.

 

And for that moment, she forgot about the throne, about the night king, about the northerner lords who didn’t accept her, about everything… And focused only on him. The man in front of her, who, for the first time in her life, made her feel something.

Something she’d wished for so long.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
